Ebrei di Sicilia
יהדות סיציליה כללה קהילות יהודיות בישובים באי סיציליה שבים התיכון. לפי המחקרים כמו בין הפטיש והסדן:תולדות היהודים בסיציליה נמצאו שרידים יהודיים במאה מקומות. נוכחות היהודית באי פסקה במאה ה-16, מועד בו גורשו כל היהודים מהאי. הגירוש כלל את גם היהודים שהיו בתחום איטליה של היום, מרומא דרומה. הייתה זו החלטתם של המלכים הקתוליים בני הזוג פרננדו השני מלך אראגון ואיזבלה הראשונה מלכת קסטיליה, בעקבות גירוש יהדות ספרד בשנת 1492. מספר המגורשים היה מינימום של 20,000 ועד למקסימום של 48,000. (איטליה יודאיקה, 15) . אומדן אחר הגיע ל-40,000 נפש (המחקר לעיל). מאז ועד היום לא חודש הישוב היהודי בעיר. ביטוי לכך בכותרת של הכתבה של הרב אליהו בירנבוים מיום ב' באייר תש"ע אי השממה היהודית (להלן). באי יש מעט שרידים יהודים והמרשים שבהם הוא המקווה בעיר סירקוזה על היהדות בתקופה הביזנטית - מאמר חדש thumb|488px|מרכז| תולדות הקהילה היהודים הראשונים שהתיישבו בסיציליה ישבו בה במאה ה-1 לספירה. בעיירה קאלאקטֱה, חי ההיסטוריון והסופר היהודי קָ‏יקיליוס אשר פעל ברומא בימי אוגוסטוס (63 לפה"ס - 14 לספירה), לפי השרידים שנשארו מעבודתו הוא היה דמות ספרותית חשובה. במאה ה-6 הוציא האפיפיור גרגוריוס ה-1 כתב הגנה על יהודי סיציליה. במהלך השלטון הנורמני שגשגה הקהילה היהודית באי אך במאה ה-13 החלה הרעה במצבם והיהודים והם הוכרחו לשאת את אות הקלון. הרדיפות של היהודים בספרד השפיעו גם על התושבים בסיציליה שהחלו לעשות פרעות ביהודי האי. במהלך המאה ה-15 ניסתה קבוצה מבני הקהילה לארגן עלייה של הקהילה לארץ ישראל אך השלטונות מנעו זאת מטעמים כלכליים - כדח לא להפסיד את המיסים שהתקבלו מהיהודים. בין בני הקהילה היו רבנים ומלומדים גדולים. האינקוויזיציה thumb|400px|ימין|ההוצאה להורג Autodafé, Palermo, 6 giugno 1511 (arsi vivi) OSSERVAZIONI: Due le donne. Due uomini sono di Messina (uno forse originario di Carini?), uno di Polizzi e uno di Bivona; delle altre 6 persone non si sa la provenienza; uno dei due di Messina sembra originario da Toledo, come lo Zapater, in spagnolo “calzolaio”. Ugualmente di origine spagnola sembrerebbe Beatriz de Quintal, e forse anche Ana de Quintana: probabilmente uno dei due cognomi è mal trascritto, forse si tratta di un lapsus calami da allitterazione: Ana de Quintana invece che de Quintal. Di uno dei condannati si dice che era medico, di un altro “stagnataro”, probabilmente “stagnaro”, quindi una sorta di idraulico, a meno che non sia il cognome, come il precedente Zapater “calzolaio” che però era medico, forse discendente da un calzolaio. *Antoni Carni da Messina (Carni: errata trascrizione per Carini?) *Ghabriel de Polize (Polizzi) *Giovanni Crispo* *Jacopo Rizo* *Giovanni de Toledo da Messina *Laura Palumba *Ana de Quintana° *Beatriz de Quintal° *Gabriel Zapater, medico di Bivona *Cola Stagnataro *Crispo e Rizzo: “dai capelli ricci”; forse ebrei di lontana origine nordafricana?) ° Oppure entrambe de Quintal (o Quintana?) Autodafé(?), Palermo, 11 luglio 1512 (arsi vivi) OSSERVAZIONI Solo per il primo si riporta la dizione “autodafé”, che però va presumibilmente riferito anche a tutti gli altri. Due le donne, una di Messina, l’altra di Palermo (forse originaria di Paternò/Patorno; improbabile la provenienza da Paterno, in provincia di Cosenza, in cui pure si suppone una presenza ebraica, verosimilmente si tratta di Paternò, in provincia di Catania). Gli uomini sono: 5 di Palermo, 2 di Messina, uno ciascuno di Cammarata Carini Marsala Milazzo. Di chiara provenienza sefardita sono Garzìa e de Aragon, mentre il cognome Tudisco, fa supporre una origine askenazita. Non abbiamo nessun indizio circa la professione di nessuno dei condannati. Di origine calabrese potrebbe essere Jacobo Estayte, forse originario dell’aspromontana Staiti, a meno che non si tratti della semplice “italianizzazione” di un cognome straniero poco comune. *המקור *מאמר מפורט הגרוש ימין|ממוזער|250px|צו הגרוש [http://www.sephardicstudies.org/decree.html המקור בשנת 1474 נערכה עלילת דם ביהודי סיציליה ובשנת 1493 גורשו יהודי סיציליה, קהילה שמנתה כ-35,000 יהודים, בעקבות גירוש ספרד. ב-29 אפריל 1492 הוצא צו לפיו יהודי לא יוכל להמשיך לחיות בתחומי השליטה של מלכות ספרד. רק אם יהיה מוכן להמיר את דתו הוא יוכל להמשיך להתגורר בתחומי הממלכה, שכללה, בין השאר את סיציליה. לפי תרגום הצו באנגלית: ידוע לכם כי נוצרים מְרֻשָּׁעים הושפעו ממגעם עם היהודים, התיהדו ועזבו את הכנסיה. בשנת 1480 בטולדו נעשה נסיון להפריד בין היהודים לבין הנוצרים על ידי כליאתם בשכונות נפרדות. בתקוה שההפרדה "תרפא" את המצב. לפי הצו, היהודים שאינם מוכנים להמיר את דתם, עליהם לעזוב את סיציליה תוך 90 יום. אחרת, הם צפויים לעונש מוות. חלק גדול מהיהודים היו סוחרים. הם נאלצו לממש את רכושם תוך זמן קצר ולשלם את המס שהוטל עליהם ולעזוב את האי. הצו כלל את הקצבים, האופים ויצרי הנרות שנדרשו למכור את ציודם. כל העיסקאות האלה נרשמו ויש לנו היום פירוט של שמות המשפחה של בעלי העסקים אשר נאלצו לממש את רכושם. שמות משפחה של יהדות סיציליה בארכיוני המדינה מופיעים המוכרים היהודים והקונים הנוצרים. הפרטים פורסמו במסמך הנקרא: Italia Judaica. להלן רשימה מדגמית של שמות המשפחה: Adili David , Anaf Aron , Arnac Salamone , Azarini David , Azeni Mosè , Ben Iosep Iacob , Calabrisi David , Catalano Nissim, Chispi Abram, Elevi Muxa , Furnari Iosep , Isac David, Levi Busacca הרופאים Lu Medicu Abram, Lu Medicu David , Lu Medicu Salomone , Lu Medicu Samuele , הבנקאיים Lu Presti Busacca , Lu Presti Iacob , Lu Presti Scibita, Mugnay Graziano , Russo Salomone , Sabuti Iesus , הכוהנים Sacerdotu Aron , Sacerdotu Barono , Sacerdotu Busacca , Sacerdotu Gabriele, Sacerdotu Leono , Sacerdotu Lia , Sacerdotu Mardoc , Sacerdotu Salomon , רשימה נוספת כוללת שמות משפחה מוכרים יותר, אולי משפחות רבנים וחכמים: Abraham Rabbi Jacob ben , Abulafia Abraham ben Shemuel , ben Nachman Mosheh , ben Shalom Rabbi Abraham , Ben Yijù Abraham (חמש שמות) , Bonavoglia (Heftz) Mosè (Mohe) , Chanchio Sacerdote ( מניחים כי היה רב) Conti Jacob , di Minisci. Azaria , Finzi , Hadad Rabbi Nathan ben Sa 'adiah , Hasdaj Mosè , Mazza , Medici Mosè , Sanguinetti Rav Ismaele , Sigilmasi Rabbi Sa 'adiah ben Izahaq (כמובן רב), Tzarfati Rabbi Natronay , עד לגירושם מהאי הייתה זו קהילה פורחת ומשגשגת שהוציאה בתוכה בין השנים 1363-1492 כ-500 רופאים. כיום אין באי קהילה יהודית. "אי השממה היהודית" ביטוי לכך בכותרת של הכתבה של הרב אליהו בירנבוים מיום ב' באייר תש"ע אי השממה היהודית (להלן) שרידים יהודיים באי ניתן למצוא שרידים לקיום קהילות יהודיות. בערים אחדות יש רבעים המכונים כרובע היהודים עד היום הזה. בסירקוז התגלה מקוה טהרה . פריטים נדירים מסיציליה ימין|ממוזער|250px|אצטרולב - המאה ה-13 באדיבות [[מוזיאון יהדות איטליה בירושלים]]ימין|ממוזער|250px|לוח זכרון - 1149 - באדיבות מוזיאון יהדות איטליה בירושלים שני פריטים עתיקים ונדירים מסיציליה מוצגים באוקטובר - נובמבר 2007 במוזיאון יהדות איטליה בירושלים. הפריטים הובאו למוזיאון יהדות איטליה על ידי ראש מחוז סיציליה והתערוכה בשיתוף המכון האיטלקי לתרבות תל אביב. שני הפריטים מהווים עדות מוחשית לנוכחות היהודית בסיציליה בימי הביניים. עדות זאת חשובה ביותר בהתחשב בעובדה כי האי היה בשליטה ספרדית ובעת גירוש ספרד גורשו היהודים גם מסיציליה, לאחר נוכחות של 1555 שנה. החיים היהודיים בסיציליה פסקו והתחדשו רק כעבור 400 שנה. * לוח זכרון משנת 1149 . על לוח השיש חרוטה כתובת בארבע שפות וביניהן השפה הערבית הכתובה באותיות עבריות. הלוח מעוטר בפסיפס צבעוני המורכב מאבני שיש וזכוכית עם שיבוץ עלי זהב. * אַצְטְרוֹלָב, מהמאה ה-13. האצטרולב הינו מכשיר לניווט על פי כוכבים והיה בשימוש של ימאים בימי קדם. הוא מכשיר מכני המשמש לקביעת זוויות גרמי השמיים ביחס לאופק, והיה מכלי הניווט העיקריים עד למאה ה-18, בה נתפס מקומו על־ידי הסקסטנט. הפריט המוצג במוזיאון נושא כתובות בערבית, מספרים רומיים וגם אותיות עבריות. ככל הנראה, מעבר ליעודו המקורי לקביעת קו הרוחב למטרות ניווט לימאים – תחום שהרבה יהודים בסיציליה עסקו בו. המכשיר המתוחכם הזה היה בשימוש גם למטרת קביעת שעות הכניסה והיציאה של שבתות ומועדים על פי כוכבי השמיים. קישורים חיצוניים * The Jews In Sicily, Dieli families * Gaetano Cipolla, The Jews in Sicily, Dieli families ראו גם * יהודי סירקוזה סיור האתרים יהודיים (מאתר המטייל) ניתן לשלב במסגרת הטיול גם אתריים יהודיים. תרבות של כ- 1500 שנה שפרחה וקמלה שם. בשיאה הוותה כ - 10% מתושבי האי. יהדות סירקוזה - השיא (ואסור להחמיץ!!) ה``מקווה`` החצוב בסלע ומוזן מנביעה קבועה (מתחת לפני הים!). נמצא בחלק של האי בעיר על יד הדאומו. לא רחוק מלשכת המידע לתיירים. גם ארבעת רחובות היהודים מרשימים. בהחלט שווה ביקור. ביהדות פלרמו - הרובע היהודי (בין ארמון הנורמנים לכיוון הים) ומיקומו של בית הכנסת. שימו לב לשמות הרחובות בעברית. ביהדות מסינה - שרידי הרובע + שרידים במוזיאון הארכיאולוגי. באגירה - שרידי בית כנסת עם כיתוב עברי. קשה למצוא. התעקשו לשאול בקפה על יד משרד הדאר בכניסה לעיירה (בעליה מצד שמאל). בקטניה - הרובע על יד הדאומו. לא מרשים. ביהדות טרפאני - הרובע בסימטה משדרות ויטריו עמנואל במרכז העיר. תהנו ותתעשרו בחוויה ובמעט ``יידיש קאייט``! אתר אינטרנט: http://dieli.net/SicilyPage/JewishSicily/JewsInSicily.html המקור:אתר למטייל דיווח על ועידת חוקרים המקור: המפגש הבינלאומי החמישי של איטליה יודאיקה בפאלרמו תרגום אוטומטי בפרסום של הניירות של המפגש הבינלאומי החמישי של איטליה יודאיקה בפאלרמו על 15-19 יוני, 1992, שלמה סימונסון מאוניברסיטת תל אביב, מציין כי זו פגישה של הקבוצה מוקדש להיסטוריה של יהודי סיציליה. זה, כשלעצמו הוא משימה קשה בשל היעדר נתונים דמוגרפיים עבור הרבה של 1500 שנה בין שברי הנתונים במסמך את הנוכחות היהודית. בוועידה זו מספר ניירות הוצגו כי ניסו לבוא עם המספרים של האנשים המעורבים. סימונסון עצמו נוטה להציב את מספר היהודים בזמן הגירוש ב מינימום של 20,000 ועד למקסימום של 48,000. (איטליה יודאיקה, 15) היו נושאים רבים ומגוונים בכנס. של 23 הרצאות, שתי שעניין אותי במיוחד מודאגים עצמם עם השפעת הנוכחות היהודית היתה על השפה הסיציליאנית. מספר העיתונים דיווחו על המחקר, כי היה מרוכז סביב את הרשומות של הנוטריונים המצויים בארכיון המדינה. פרנצ 'סקו Giunta ולורה שאשה חיבר מאמר על המחקר שלהם לתוך המכירה הכפויה של נכסים הביאה על ידי צו הגירוש והם שאלו את השאלה: "צ' י סונו Gli acquirenti?", כלומר, מי הם הרוכשים? הם מצאו כי הרוכשים המפורטים 349 רשומות שהם נחשפו כלל אצילים, אנשי דת, ובעלי מלאכה. (איטליה יודאיקה, 172) במאמרם מכיל תעתיקים של כל הרשומות, את הלטינית המקורית, כמו גם רשימה אלפביתית של המוכרים ואחריו רשימה של קונים, ואז הפרטים של כל עסקה. עסקה בניירות כמה עם היהודים בתקופת הכיבוש הערבי של סיציליה באימפריה העות 'מאנית. אחרים להתמודד עם נושאים כגון יישובים יהודיים בערים מסוימת של סיציליה; הרופא היהודי בסיציליה, איך היהודים הושפעו מערכת המשפט; אופי ומיקום רבות של ישובים יהודיים; ואת ההגירה היהודית ברומא, קלבריה, ואת מדינות במזרח התיכון בעקבות צו הגירוש. רבים מציינים כי הם בצע מאחד או אחרים של מאמרים אלה או ממקורות אחרים. ההפניות בסוגריים יהיה למצוא בביבליוגרפיה נכללו בסוף סעיף זה. הערות 972 - התיעוד העתיק ביותר של קיומו של רובע יהודי בפאלרמו הכלול בדוח ידי הנוסע סוחר אבן Hawqal שהגיע פאלרמו מבגדד בשנת 972 בתקופת שלטון הערבית של סיציליה. בתיאור של העיר הוא עושה התייחסות חארת אל יהוד את השער שדרכו יצאו הרובע היהודי. (Fonti, 63). 1170 - לא נתונים דמוגרפיים על סיציליה העתיקה ובימי הביניים מעולם לא הוברר. בנימין מטודלה, שביקר באי בשנת 1170, דוחות שמצא 200 יהודים ב מסינה ו 1500 בפאלרמו, המספרים מתייחסים גברים שהיו ראשי משקי הבית. (איטליה יודאיקה, 19). 1266-1282 - קינג צ 'ארלס מאנז' ו עודד סוחרים ובנקאים מחו"ל לבוא לסיציליה כדרך להעלות את ההכנסות. הוא חש כי הם היו אנרגטיים יותר הסיציליאנים. "הוא לא, עם זאת, לעודד יהודים." (Runciman, 129) 1350-1450 - "סולה לשון o sul dialetto parlato dagli ebrei che vissero ב סיציליה Si sa molto POCO ... הו quindi preferito presentare ב questo congresso L'אוניקו documento קומפלטו scritto Siciliano ב אלקטרוני composto דה ebrei ... trovare.. ... Nel ... המוזיאון הבריטי ... Questo componimento liturgico פו composto ב aramaico all'inizio dell'era volgare פו אלקטרוני volto ב autore דה Siciliano האו"ם anonimo tra la בסדר דל XIV secolo o דוראנטה IL ט"ו secolo. Questa composizione liturgica , detta Alphabetin essendo אני suoi versi ordinati secondo l'alfabeto Ebraico, הנרטיב è un ampiamento dei comandament dieci. ... " (Sermoneta, יודאיקה איטליה, 341) בתרגום חופשי נכתב: "מעט מאוד ידוע לגבי שפה או בניב המדוברת על ידי היהודים שחיו בסיציליה ... לכן, בחרתי להציג לאמנה זו את המסמך המלא רק כתוב סיציליאני והלחין יהודים... .. מצאו ... ב ... המוזיאון הבריטי ... רכיב זה ליטורגית נכתב בארמית בתחילת לספירה ותורגם סיציליאני של מחבר אנונימי מתישהו בין סוף המאה ה -14 או בשנות ה המאה ה -15. זה הרכב ליטורגית, שנקרא Alphabetin ב ככל הפסוקים שלו הם בסדר אלפביתי לפי האלפבית עברית, הוא סיפור voluable של עשרת הדיברות. ... " 1492 - "אנני Dopo di preparativi Si moltiplicano quest'anno Nel Mondo le manifestzioni colombiane לכל celebrare אני V Centenario דלה scoperta dell'America." "אמא IL 1492 è anche la נתונים די האו"ם avvenimento storico che ha segnato ב L'Europa inizio di una di Nuova ondata persecuzioni contro il Mondo Ebraico, ב seguito אל provvedimento די espulsione emanato דה פרדיננדו אלקטרוני איזבלה די Spangna." (איטליה יודאיקה, 11) לאחר שנים של הכנות, השנה יש לראות את כפל של ביטויים רבים חגיגה של המאה החמישית של גילוי אמריקה. אבל 1492 היא גם התאריך של אירוע היסטורי באירופה כי סימנה את תחילתו של גל חדש של רדיפות נגד יהודי העולם הבא צו הגירוש שהותקנו על ידי פרדיננד ואיזבלה בספרד. (איטליה יודאיקה, 11) שנה ארבע מאות וחמישים מאוחר אסון אחר האופף את היהודים. טכנולוגיה זו הפעם מודרני הובא לשאת. בשנת 1492 זה היה הממלכה הספרדית, אבל אחרי 1933 היה בכל אירופה. 1939-1945 - ההערכה היא כי השואה הנאצית באירופה טבחו באופן שיטתי 12 מיליון אנשים, לרבות צוענים, פולנים, נכים, הומוסקסואלים, כוהנים, שרים, נזירות, וכן שישה מיליון יהודים. צפה סרט קליפ של סצנות מחנה ההשמדה עם חשבון של ניצול שואה, sho'ah לקריאת פרטים נוספים עיין כאן http://www.dieli.net/SicilyPage/JewishSicily/JewsEssay.html In the publication of the papers of the fifth international meeting of Italia Judaica in Palermo on 15-19 June, 1992, Shlomo Simonsohn of Tel Aviv University, points out that this meeting of the group is dedicated to the history of the Jews in Sicily. That, in and of itself is a formidable task because of the lack of demographic data for much of the 1500 years among the fragments of data that document the Jewish presence. At this convention a number of papers were presented that attempted to come up with the numbers of people involved. Simonsohn himself is inclined to place the number of Jews at the time of the expulsion at a minimum of 20,000 and a maximum of 48,000. (Italia Judaica, 15) There were many and varied topics at the conference. Of the twenty three papers presented, two that especially interested me concerned themselves with the impact the Jewish presence had on the Sicilian language. A number of the papers reported on research that was centered around the records of Notaries that are found in the State Archives. Francesco Giunta and Laura Sciascia authored a paper on their research into the forced sale of properties brought on by the expulsion order and they asked the question; "Chi sono gli acquirenti?", that is, who are the purchasers? They found that the purchasers listed in the 349 records they uncovered included nobles, clerics, and artisans. (Italia Judaica, 172) Their paper contains transcriptions of all the records, in the original Latin, as well as an alphabetic list of the sellers followed by a listing of the buyers and then details of each transaction. Several papers deal with the Jews during the Arab occupation of Sicily and in the Ottoman empire. Others deal with topics such as Jewish settlements in particular cities of Sicily; The Jewish physician in Sicily; how the Jews were affected by the justice system; the character and location of many of the Jewish settlements; and the Jewish emigration to Rome, Calabria, and the Middle Eastern countries following the expulsion order. Many of the notes that follow are from one or other of those articles or from other sources. The parenthetical references will be found in the bibliography included at the end of this section. Notes 972 -- The oldest documentation of the existence of a Jewish quarter in Palermo is contained in a report by the merchant-traveller Ibn Hawqal who arrived in Palermo from Baghdad in 972 during the Arabic domination of Sicily. In his description of the city he makes reference to harat al yahud the gate through which you exited the Jewish quarter. (Fonti, 63). 1170 -- No demographic data for ancient and medieval Sicily has ever been ascertained. Benjamin of Tudela, who visited the island in 1170, reports having found 200 Jews in Messina and 1500 in Palermo, the numbers refer to men who were heads of households. (Italia Judaica, 19). 1266-1282 -- King Charles of Anjou encouraged merchants and bankers from abroad to come to Sicily as a way to raise revenue. He felt that they were more energetic than the Sicilians. "He did not, however, encourage Jews." (Runciman, 129) 1350-1450 -- "Sulla lingua o sul dialetto parlato dagli ebrei che vissero in Sicilia si sa molto poco. ... Ho quindi preferito presentare in questo congresso l'unico documento completo scritto in siciliano e composto da ebrei. ... trovare ... nel ... British Museum ... Questo componimento liturgico fu composto in aramaico all'inizio dell'era volgare e fu volto in siciliano da un autore anonimo tra la fine del XIV secolo o durante il XV secolo. Questa composizione liturgica, detta Alphabetin essendo i suoi versi ordinati secondo l'alfabeto ebraico, è un ampiamento narrative dei dieci comandament. ..." (Sermoneta, Italia Judaica, 341) A free translation reads: "Very little is known concerning the language or dialect spoken by the Jews who had lived in Sicily. ... Therefore, I chose to present to this convention the only complete document written in Sicilian and composed by Jews. ... found ... in the ... British Museum ... This liturgical component was written in Aramaic at the beginning of the common era and was translated into Sicilian by an anonymous author sometime between the end of the 14th century or during the 15th century. This liturgical composition, called the Alphabetin in as much as its verses are alphabetized according to the Hebrew alphabet, is a voluable story of the ten commandments. ..." 1492 -- "Dopo anni di preparativi si moltiplicano quest'anno nel mondo le manifestzioni colombiane per celebrare i V centenario della scoperta dell'America." "Ma il 1492 è anche la data di un avvenimento storico che ha segnato in Europa l'inizio di una nuova ondata di persecuzioni contro il mondo ebraico, in seguito al provvedimento di espulsione emanato da Ferdinando e Isabella di Spangna." (Italia Judaica, 11) After years of preparation, this year has seen the multiplication of many expressions in celebration of the fifth centenary of the discovery of America. But 1492 is also the date of an historical event in Europe that signaled the beginning of a new wave of persecution against world Jewry following the edict of expulsion promulgated by Ferdinand and Isabella of Spain. (Italia Judaica, 11) Four hundred and fifty years later another catastrophe engulfed the Jews. This time modern technology was brought to bear. In 1492 it was the Spanish Kingdom, but after 1933 it was all of Europe. 1939-1945 -- It is estimated that the Holocaust in Nazi Europe methodically slaughtered 12 million people, including Gypsies, Poles, The handicapped, homosexuals, priests, ministers, nuns, and six million Jews. View a movie clip of extermination camp scenes with a survivor's account of the Holocaust, the sho'ah. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Bibliography Fonti Per La Storia Dell'Espulsione Degli Ebrei Dalla Sicilia, ed by Romualdo Giuffrida, Aldo Sparsi, Salvo Di Matteo, Accademia Nazionale Di Scienze Lettere E Arti Di Palermo, Archivio Di Stato Di Palermo, 1992. Italia Judaica p.19, Benjamin of Tudela, Itinerary, ed. M.N.Adler, London 1907 (Hebrew part) p 70. Italia Judaica: Gli ebrei in Sicilia sino all'espulsione del 1492, Atti del V convegno internazionale Palermo, 15-19 giugno 1992. Pubblicazioni Degli Archivi Di Stato, Saggi 32, Ministero per Beni Culturali E Ambientali, Ufficio Centrale Per I Beni Archivistici, 1995 Italia Judaica p.341, Giuseppe Sermoneta, La traduzione siciliana dell'Alfabetin di Pentecoste e la prova dell'esistenza di un dialetto siciliano. Runciman, Steven, The Sicilian Vespers: A history of the Mediterranean World in the Later Thirteenth Century, Cambridge University Press, 1958. The Holocaust Chronicle: A History In Words And Pictures, Publications International, Ltd., Lincolnwood, Illinois, 2001, Hogan, David J., Editor-in-Chief, et al. Nuovi Documenti sulle Comunità ebraiche della Sicilia orientale סיכום המחקר סיכום במהלך ימי הביניים הקהילות היהודיות מסינה, קטניה וסירקוזה היו זו מזו עם זו של פלרמו, החשובה ביותר בסיציליה. תיעוד בארכיון ספרד-ברצלונה של ברצלונה וכמה מעשים נוטריוניים ששרדו מארכיון המדינה הסיציליאני מידע זמני לצורך הבנה טובה יותר של ההיסטוריה של קהילות אלה. יהודי מס-סינה וסירקוזה לקחו חלק בסחר הים התיכון ובסחר העבדים; רבים מיהודי קטניה היו רופאים ומלאכה מבוא ויויאנה מולה מסמכים חדשים על הקהילות היהודיות בסיקיליה המזרחית: מסינה, קטניה, סירקוז בהחלט לא חסרים מחקרים על השותפות היהודית במערב סיציליה, כמו פאלרמו, טרפני, אריצה, סיאצ'ה, קלטבלוטה, עדיין מעטים הם החיפושים שיש בהם העברייזם של מזרח סיציליה כאובייקט מראה כי יש לו מאפיינים המיוחדים לשאר האי. הדו"ח הנוכחי נועד להדגיש כמה היבטים בחיי היישובים יהודים ממסינה, קטניה וסיראקוסאצ'ה ייצגו במאה החמש עשרה את שלושת הקהילות העתיקות והרלוונטיות בחלקו המזרחי של האי.מחקר חלק מהתיעוד בעל אופי רשמי, שנשמר בארכיון כתר אראגון של ברצלונה ובקרנות הנוטריון. של הארכיון הממלכתי של מסינה, קטניה וסירקוזה אפשרה לי לזהות כמה מהפעילויות שבמאה החמש עשרה איפשרו ליהודי סיציליה להיכנס בעקביות לסחר הים תיכוני.בימי הביניים הגיעו הסחר בנמלי מסינה וסירקוזה והתנועות המסחריות שהופעלו על ידי נוכחותם של סוחרי קטאל-ני, ג'נוזה, ונציאנית, טוסקנית, סרדינית ומרסי-לסי אינה יודעת הפסקות או האטות. לסיסיליה היוותה אבן דרך חשובה מעל לכל עבור הסחר הבינלאומי של ברצלונה עם הלוונט והייתה חלק מהאיזור המכונה האינסולרי, שחיבר בין ברצלונה לאיי לבנט דרך הבלאריים, סרדיניה וסיציליה. "האיים הציעו את הלורוסקלי שבשל האוטונומיה המצומצמת של הספינות יכולה להוות נקודות תמיכה בעלות חשיבות מהותית עבור מדינות הים התיכון". היהודים היו מעורבים גם בפעילויות אלה והפיקו תועלת מהדינמיות של אותם זרמים מסחריים.חישובים אחרונים מייחסים לקהילה של מסינה 2,200 פרטים, תושבי שכונתם, המכונים Iudeca שנמצא מחוץ לחומות המאה החמש עשרה, באזור שנקרא Para- porto לגבי סירקוזה אנו יכולים לדבר על קהילה משותפת המונה כ -3,000 פרטים. המגורים שלהם היו ממוקמים בחומות ימי הביניים של האורתודוכסיה היו אלה קהילות משגשגות בהן האוליגרכיות שלהם נאבקות על השלטון, חבריהן, כמו גם החזיקו בתפקידי הקהילה הגבוהים ביותר, עסקו במקצוע הביניים, השקיעו בסחר בינלאומי, פעלו בענף ההלוואות ובעלותם לא היו קרקעות לייצור שמן ויין, כנראה היה זה לשים קץ לסכסוך פנימי אנדמי המאפיין *המקור עדויות גנטיות המקור:Haplogroup G2c (Y-DNA) (תרגום אוטומטי) התרחיש הסביר ביותר להתפשטות G2C בתוך אירופה הוא בקרב יהודים ממוצא בסיציליה, והתפשטה צפונה בגרמניה הפולני ליטאי ואת בזמן הגירוש של יהודי סיציליה 1492 |. תאריך = אפריל 2010 ההערכה היא כי היהודים היוו 6% או יותר מכלל האוכלוסייה של סיציליה בשנת 1492 . ראיות מראה היסטורי שנמשך יהודים סיציליאנית רוב מזרחה אל האימפריה העות'מאנית, שבה קהילות יהודיות סיציליאנית קיים סלוניקי ו קונסטנטינופול עד המאה ה -19. עם זאת, ידוע כי הלך רבים סיציליאנית היהודים הראשונים קלבריה, ולאחר מכן גורשו היהודים קלבריה בשנת 1524, ומאוחר יותר מן הממלכה כולה נאפולי בשנת 1540. Thre היתה תנועה הדרגתית של יהודים במהלך המאה ה 16 באיטליה, מצפון לדרום, עם החמרת מצבם של יהודי רומא אחרי 1556 וונציה ב 1580s. יהודים רבים מוונציה והסביבה היגרו פולין וליטא בשלב זה . בתרחיש זה, ייתכן כי הייתה הגירה ישיר מסיציליה או דרום איטליה וגרמניה בנפרד גם במערב פולין, ליטא, אבל הנוכחות של G2C בגרמניה עשוי להיות יומיים לאחר מכן ההגירה ממזרח אירופה לגרמניה החל בעקבות של פוגרום Khmelnytsky של בפולין בשנת 1648, יהודים חיו בסיציליה מאז התקופה הרומית. לאחר כיבושה מחדש של סיציליה הביזנטית מן אריאן Ostrogoths שהיו סובלניים מאוד של היהודים 552, הורעו התנאים עבור היהודים בסיציליה באופן דרמטי. תחת האימפריה הביזנטית יהודים מעטים חיו בסיציליה בגלל רדיפות הרשמי. לפני 606 הבישוף של פלרמו הורה בית הכנסת כדי להפוך כנסייה. הצו שהוציא ליאו השלישי במתקפה Isaurian 722 הורה הטבילה של כל היהודים בכוח באימפריה . לאחר הכיבוש המוסלמי של סיציליה 831-902, מספר גדול של יהודים התיישבו באי .בשנת 972, הסוחר הערבי אבן Hawqal איזכורים הרובע היהודי פלרמו, סיציליה, ועל ידי 1170, דיווח בנימין מטודלה 1500 ו - 200 משקי בית יהודיים פאלרמו מסינה . ref > בשנת 1149, רוג'ר השני בכוח הביאה את ברוקד היהודית, דמשק, ואורגים משי של תבאי ביוון. לסיציליה כדי ליצור תעשיית המשי יש .09/19 | אחרון Dieli = | ראשון = אמנות | תאריך = 29/11/2005}} זוהי דוגמה של המנוח כניסתו של סיציליה אי - האיברי ללא פרובנס יהודים מבחוץ של מערב אירופה ומרכזה, מאזור זה, יש נבדק לקוי או חסר של היהודים בעידן המודרני. מסקנות ראשוניות מן הראיות לכך היא haplogroup G2C אינו יליד אירופה. TMRCA מאוחר מאוד, סגוליות גבוהה מאוד אתני הצביע במקום בנוכחות קצר באירופה, אבל אף אחד כי השתתף הצמיחה המעריכית של האוכלוסייה האשכנזית היהודית במזרח ומרכז אירופה אחרי המוות השחור. העדר מוחלט של G2C ב איבריה וגם בקרב יהודי ספרד לדעת מציין G2C שלא כמו ספרד, או צרפת, מאז כמה משפחות יהודיות ספרדית מקורו בדרום צרפת היגרו לספרד אחרי היהודים המגורשים בצרפת ב 1306. זה, יחד עם ראיות אחרות, כמו עלים סיציליה המוצא האירופי של G2C. אנו יודעים כי היוונית מזרחים לסיציליה מאוחר ככל 1149, וזה בעיקר יהודים סיציליאנית רוב התיישבו שם במהלך הערבי אמירות של סיציליה. זו דרך אחת להסביר את נוכחותו של G2C מאוחר מאוד באירופה, הנוכחות של G2C סביר בין לפחות הכורדי יהודים, אם לא אחרים מזרחים גם כן. The most plausible scenario for the spread of G2c within Europe is an origin among Jews in Sicily, and a spread northward to Germany and the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth at the time of the expulsion of the Jews of Sicily in 1492.|date=April 2010 It is estimated that Jews made up 6% or more of the population of Sicily in 1492. Historical evidence shows that most Sicilian Jews went eastward to the Ottoman Empire, where Sicilian Jewish congregations existed in Salonika and Constantinople until the late 19th century. However, it is known that many Sicilian Jews first went to Calabria, and then Jews were expelled from Calabria in 1524, and later from the entire Kingdom of Naples in 1540. Thre was a gradual movement throughout the 16th century of Jews in Italy from south to north, with conditions worsening for Jews in Rome after 1556 and Venice in the 1580s. Many Jews from Venice and the surrounding area migrated to Poland and Lithuania at this time. In this scenario it may be that there was a direct migration from Sicily or Southern Italy separately to both Western Germany and Poland-Lithuania, but the presence of G2c in Germany may be due to a later migration from Eastern Europe to Germany starting with the aftermath of Khmelnytsky's Pogrom in Poland in 1648, Jews had lived in Sicily since Roman times. After the Byzantine reconquest of Sicily from the Arian Ostrogoths who were very tolerant of the Jews in 552, conditions worsened dramatically for Jews in Sicily. Under the Byzantine Empire few Jews lived in Sicily because of official persecution. Before 606 the bishop of Palermo ordered the synagogue to be converted into a church. An edict issued by Leo III the Isaurian in 722 which ordered the baptism by force of all Jews in the Empire. After the Muslim conquest of Sicily in 831-902, large numbers of Jews settled on the island. In 972, the Arab merchant Ibn Hawqal mentioned a Jewish Quarter in Palermo, and by 1170, Benjamin of Tudela reported 1500 Jewish households in Palermo and 200 in Messina. In 1149, Roger II forcibly brought the Jewish brocade, damask, and silk weavers of Thebes in Greece to Sicily to establish a silk industry there. This is an example of a late entry into Sicily of non-Iberian, non-Provençal Jews from outside of Western and Central Europe, from a region that has been poorly tested or devoid of Jews in modern times. The preliminary conclusions from this evidence is that haplogroup G2c is not native to Europe. The very late tMRCA, and the very high ethnic specificity indicate a rather brief presence in Europe, but one that participated in the exponential growth of the Ashkenazi Jewish population in Eastern and Central Europe after the Black Death. The complete lack of G2c in Iberia and also so far among Spanish Jews indicates that G2c didn't come from Spain, or France, since some Spanish Jewish families originated in southern France and migrated to Spain after France expelled the Jews in 1306. This, along with the other evidence, leaves Sicily as the European origin of G2c. We know that Greek and Mizrahi Jews arrived in Sicily as late as 1149,and that primarily most Sicilian Jews settled there during the Arab Emirate of Sicily. This is one way of explaining the very late presence of G2c in Europe, the likely presence of G2c among at least Kurdish Jews, if not other Mizrahi Jews as well. קטגוריה:סיציליה קטגוריה:יהדות סיציליה